Birthdays and Breakfasts
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -Sometimes, one great gift deserves another. One-shot.


Mikasa Ackerman quickly shut off her alarm the moment it started to blare in her ears. Reaching around her bed. She found it to be unoccupied. After the lack of a person filtered through her sleep-addled mind.

Before the slight pang of disappointment could process, she knew she had to get ready for the day. After she got up, something on her bedside table piqued her interest. It was a moderately large black box. She knew that it wasn't there the previous night. She also knew that it wasn't a birthday present due to how it passed over a week ago.

Curious as to what might be contained within the mysterious package, she opened it. And was perplexed by the item within.

"Earmuffs?" The obsidian-haired girl wondered aloud as she held the article of headwear in question. It was a deep maroon color and as she felt it, she noticed that it was quite fluffy.

Her lips pursed in contemplative thought, she wondered who could have given it to her before she realized who could be responsible. And almost hit her forehead in her moment of ignorance.

 _Eren._ Mikasa had a soft smile on her face as she thought of her tempestuous boyfriend. While he could an irascible man with a penchant for starting fights, he could also be incredibly sweet when he wanted to be.

Looking down, she saw a slip of alabaster parchment lying amidst the blackness of the container. Reaching down, Mikasa took it and gave it an appraising glance.

 _Dear Mikasa,_

 _Sorry it took me this long to give you a birthday present. I guess that I must have forgotten it. I guess it's because I don't really care about when someone was born. What is really important is how someone lives their life. After all, if you don't fight, you can't win, and if you can't win, you die! So keep on fighting because I'll always do the same for you!_

 _Sincerely, Your Boyfriend_

 _Eren Yeager._

Mikasa sighed contently. While he didn't have a way with words, the warm-hearted intent was undeniably there. As she got out of bed and got dressed, she wondered how she might thank him.

In the midst of her thoughts, she lingered on the article of clothing in her hands. (To call it that aloud would disregard the sentimental value of the item).

She pressed the maroon fabric of the muffler against her face as she breathed in the scent and bathed in the security of it. If she concentrated hard enough, she thought she could smell Eren's lingering aroma on it.

Wrapping the scarf around her neck, she exited the bedroom as she made her way to their kitchen. On her way, her nose crinkled at the smell in the air.

 _Smoke?_

Accelerating her pace, she ran to the kitchen, expecting a fire and hoped her boyfriend had gone to work early. What she wasn't expecting was the reality of what was happening.

Because standing there, with his back to her as he stood in front of the oven, was Eren!

"Eren, what are you doing?" Mikasa asked, amusement seeping into her voice

Said male turned around, his features a mask of surprise. "Mikasa! How long have you been up?"

She shrugged as she walked to him. "Not long."

"Oh." Eren said as he smiled at her appearance. "I see you've found your present."

Mikasa placed her hands on her earmuffs.

"I did." She lowered them as she smiled. "Thank you Eren."

He shrugged as he made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat. "I saw them when I was shopping with Armin and figured that they matched your scarf and that your birthday was coming up so I figured," He shrugged. "why not?"

"Thank you." Mikasa repeated as her attention turned to the oven and the food burning on it. "Anyway, what happened here?"

Eren grimaced. "Well, it was supposed to be breakfast, but," He chuckled humorlessly. "it didn't turn out that way."

"Yeah." Mikasa agreed tersely as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "How does me helping you sound?"

"Helping me?" Eren asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him as she wondered if he would rebuff her off. Whether due to male pride, a desire of not wanting her to trouble herself, or some combination therein she wasn't sure.

"Yes." Mikasa reiterated with a smile. "Let me help you."

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Eren sighed.

"Fine." He relented. "We'll do it together."

The two shared a smile before disposing of the burnt food and readying the kitchen.

"Let's get started!" Eren proclaimed.

Mikasa merely smiled before they did just that.

* * *

Eren smiled contently as he patted his stomach. "That was one of the best breakfasts I've ever had."

"Better than what you were burning on the oven." Mikasa remarked playfully.

Eren glared at her, his eyes bearing no malice. "Hey!" He shouted indignantly. "That food was still good!"

Mikasa simply raised an eyebrow.

"It takes an acquired taste." He grumbled.

Mikasa laughed as she returned to the dining table after putting the dishes and glasses in the dishwasher.

"I am glad that you helped though." Eren said seriously. "I just wish I could've made you something alone."

His girlfriend smiled at his intentions as she reached her hand across the table. "The earmuffs were enough." She assured.

Eren took Mikasa's hand in his. "You do you look cute wearing those earmuffs."

"Thank you Eren." She said as a faint hue of scarlet crept onto her face.

Eren lifted Mikasa's hand as he dotted her knuckles with soft kisses. "Then again, you always look so beautiful."

"Really?" Mikasa asked as she let go of his hand, got up from her chair, and sat in his lap.

Eren smirked at her, snaking an arm around her back as his eyes shone with intensity. "Really."

Linking her wrists around his neck, Mikasa leaned down to press her lips against his. Their eyes fluttered closed as they soon found themselves lost in the kiss. Needless to say - as Eren gets up and hoisted Mikasa up and as she wrapped her legs around his waist - their day is going to be rather busy.

 **Author's Notes: A little something for Mikasa's birthday. Written a year ago around roughly the same time, figured it was about time to post it.**

 ** _Originally Added: February 10th, 2016_**


End file.
